CRISIS: Nuclear Winter
by General DCSheepy
Summary: Atomic Betty is back after her resignation of the Galactic Gaurdian 3 years ago to face the foe that made her quit. Little does she know, her new adventures is the beginning of a crisis that will threaten existence it's self!
1. Prolog and Chapter 1

This is the first of the many fic that will featured in my giant cross over project CRISIS. Where multiple charactors from different comic, games and cartoons unite against a crisis that threaten to wipe out existence its self. Please ignore any grammer mistakes, I don't write much. Some chronology and setting has been changed from the original show to fit the storyline.

There will be two storylines in CRISIS part one: Nuclear Winter, which features the main OC Villian General Nuke. Featuring Fan Fic of Kim Possible teaming up with Solid Snake, Teen Titans (remake), Atomic Betty, and Justice League. Dark Reign, featuring OC Historic Villain Nobunaga Oda. And featuring the fics on Danny Phantom. Look forthose fic to get the complete story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty. (duh) (ps: But I do own General Nuke and Nobunaga.)

CRISIS part 1

NUCLEAR WINTER Atomic Betty Side

Prologue G is for General

Guest of all kinds filled the large, well decorated hall. Beings, villains and criminals from all over the Galaxy is here, chattering amongst them selves. Among the guest is Maximus IQ, intergalactic criminal and evil mastermind.

"Look sharp now, Minimus, we want to give a good first impression for our potential allies. Everybody who's somebody is here tonight!" He said to his little sidekick, Minimus.

"I don't know, your evilness. I have a pretty bad feeling about this..." Minimus said

"You and your feelings, you dumb wad. This might be our best chance to conquer the galaxy, now that cursed Atomic Betty is gone!" Maximus answered with excitement.

"You been saying that since Betty retired... THREE YEARS AGO." Minimus said quietly.

At the end of the hall, a gigantic, fabulously crafted door pushed opened. And a massive figure appeared. A man over 7 feet tall walked into the hall. He was wearing a jet black military officer Uniform with a overcoat and a general's hat, decorated with symbolic golden leaves and other images. What could be his body appears to be metallic armors, and his face was a face of a mechanical monster, with glowing green eyes and a maniacal smile.

"Hey there, enjoying the party? Good to see you, you ugly son of a gun! How's things in your evil empire? Murdered anyone lately? Wow, nice coat, overly luxurious without a sense of elegance, I see! Hey, good going on that doomsday device, it's perfect killin'!" He goes around the hall, greeting the guest and making his way to Maximus.

"Well, if it isn't Maximus IQ! Welcome to my absolutely fabulously fantastic party! How are things at your end?" the giant man asked

"Well, same old, same old. You know." Maximus said, trying to sound like old friends

"Actually, I don't know. But that's alright. Anyhow, would you like to join me in my office, Maxi Q?" The man said, leaning down

"I have a ... proposition to make."

The giant's office was grand in a different kind of way. Fine wood furnishing filled the room, tones of brown, amber, and black makes for a heavy, almost ceremonial atmosphere. Antique swords and guns decorated the room, old pictures of human soldiers and Earth's World War II war machines hang randomly on the wall. A large book shelf filled with books of various interest rest behind the giant's massive wooden working desk.

"Sit down, old chum! Want some tea? Coffee? Whiskey? Catnips? Well, help your self!" The man said, half-shoved Maximus into a comfortable leather chair that's facing his desk, all the while took no notice in Minimus.

"Wait here for just a moment. I'm going to take care of the rest of the guests." The man said, leaving Maximus in the room and went back into the hall again.

Maximus fidgeted in the chair. Looking uncomfortably around the massive office. The ancient alien weapons give him a sense of unease.

"What's wrong, your evilness?" Minimus asked, standing

"Well... You know the feelings you've complained about? I... sorta have it... right now." Maximus said

Suddenly, the man's deep, robust voice can be heard from the office. Maximus and Minimus listened intensively.

"WELCOME, honored guests! To my big, bad VILLIANS BASH!" He said with glee. The guests burst into laughter

"Before I introduce my self. Allow me to thank you people. You villains, you scum of the universe, you law breaker, you lowlifes, you free loading hobos. Thank you for coming into my house, drinking my wine and eating my food. Oh how I'm so grateful when I carry the thought of me feeding you scumbags so you may have the continuing sustainment of which to conceive more crimes to purge the people of this unfortunate world!" He said, from a light hearted tone to a harsh, dark voice

The guests were silenced. Some laughed a fake laugh to pass this awkward moment, some look at their neighboring person with a confused expression.

"But let's face it. Is there anyone, in their right mind, would do this to other people, especially villains, if they don't have a certain, more selfish objectives, in mind? I'll be honest here, I DO have a selfish objective which I would like to achieve with this little party of mine. For you see, I'm too, like almost everyone here, would like to conquer this universe one day. And you people are in my way." The man is now talking in a serious tone. The guest were in a uproar, they shouted and cursed and there's even sounds of violence breaking out.

"Now, now. Before you all rush on to me and tear me apart. I would like to remind you that in the entire duration of this party of mine, you've been inhaling Succubus 13 gas, an colorless, odorless, and tasteless Sleep gas which will enable a person to reach a state of deep sleep, effective for three years. Which is more then enough time for me to conquer the galaxy in your absence..." As the man speaks, the people began to quiet down.

"Sweet dreams, everyone. And don't worry a thing. I won't do anything to you while you slumber. Not that you can do anything about it." The man said, sound of his foot step over powering the silencing crowd.

As his foot steps gets louder, Maximus and Minimus quickly returned to the leather chairs. The door opened and closed, and Maximus felt a massively heavy hand placed upon his shoulder, as if offering assurance.

"Now... Where were we? Yes, the proposition." The man said, standing over Maximus with his hand on Maximus 's shoulder

"but honestly, did you seriously think that you, a small time crook, who always get beaten up by a 12 years old girl, would get a proposition of any degree of importance from me. A person who just defeated a whole legion of Intergalactic criminals just 30 seconds ago?" The Man's hand began to tighten as Maximus realized the true intention of the man, and are using every ounce of strength in his body to escape the man's grip.

"The only reason you're here, Maximus, was because you are one of the few species in this Universe who's special physique resist Succubus 13's effects. You will be sedated by other, more barbaric means I'm afraid. Have a nice dream, Maximus, it was nice knowing you, buddy." A small jolt of electricity ran through Maximus, and he started to feel numb all over. But right before darkness covers all. Maximus worked up the strength to ask the man: "Who... Are you?" the man only smiled as he release Maximus and turned to Minimus.

"Now... Minimus, was it?" The man asked

"Ye... YES! ..." Minimus snap out of his horrified trance. The fall of his master brings him fear, and a strange sense of satisfaction.

"Hmm... would you like a new job?" the man said again.

"Oh...OH... Your evilness..." Minimus bowed down to the man, a mix of joy and shame filling his heart

"No, no more 'your evilness' crap. My organization have a grander, more righteous purpose. I am GENERAL NUKE, but you may call me sir. And welcome, my two faced friend, to the LEGION OF THE NEW WORLD ORDER."

Chapter 1 The wakening

Betty flips through channels have channels, yet non of the programs caught her fancy. Betty is now 16, in Summer vacation, and have absolutely nothing to do. Summer school's over and her part time job at the local fast food place have yet to start. Her parents are both out, leaving her with only their annoying family cat whom she would rather not talk about.

The News, however, caught her eyes.

"...The newly formed teen Super heroes Teen Titans subdued the long wanted meta-human criminal General Nuke in Pacific Coast, California. Though he soon escaped from police custody, it's still considered the teen team's first triumph and the local citizens are expecting more victories over the numerous meta-human criminals in the city. General Nuke is wanted for acts of terrorisms, extortions, and other major criminal offenses. In other news..." The anchor woman said in uncaring tone.

General Nuke. The same General Nuke who defeated Betty three years ago, on her 13th birthday.

Galactic Guardian Case File Alpha 21304 Authorization Clearance Red

Former Galactic Guardian Officer Captain Atomic Betty Investigation Report.

-Time, General Universal Chronology 1120, Star cruiser approaching Galactic Guardian Cruiser Carrier GGS (Galactic Guardian's Ship)-0140 Falcon.

20 minute prior to the investigation, Lieutenant Sparky reported Galactic Guardian Order 26573 Alpha. Carrier Falcon did not report to the HQ on designated time. HQ contacted Falcon resulted in failure. This Star cruiser was ordered to end patrol and investigate Falcon.

The following is Officer Betty's description of the incident:

-The crew on the ship was preparing to throw a surprise birthday party for my 13 years old birthday when the transmission came. Admiral De gill ordered us to board Carrier Falcon. As per routine, I ordered X-5 to pin point the position of the Falcon, and Sparky to plot the course. The position of the Falcon was close to our patrol route, so the trip didn't take too long.

As we approach the Falcon, we hailed them for clearance for landing three times, all of them not responded. We decided to use Galactic Traffic Control Code C13367 Right of landing for Purpose of Investigation by Law Enforcement and landed on the Falcon.

Upon landing, we discovered all the deck maintenance crew unconscious, their space suits are penetrated by hollow point small arm shells. We carried as much crew members as our ship can handle, then investigate further into the ship. All crew members of the Falcon we've encounter was unconscious, as if fallen into a deep sleep. All our attempts to wake them up resulted in failure. We observed, however, no evidence of forced entry of projectiles of any kind, unlike the previous encounter of the Deck maintenance crews. I asked X-5 to scan for chemical anomalies in the ship's air, though knowing that any chemical gas that has been put into the air would be vented out by now.

Continued Investigation shown signs of infiltration by a small force, whom forced a landing of Falcon, slip pass most of the security while defeating the rest. They inserted a Chemical Gas dispenser into Falcon's atmospheric control, and shut down all of the ship's system, except Life support system. Reactivating the ship's log shown that Falcon did issued a emergency security breach code 23 Enemy boarding, and the log was cut off 5 minutes after the warning. Who ever did this was fast, and professional. The intruder must've known the ship inside out, and somehow obtain the knowledge of the ship's crew's daily schedule, the guards patrol time and route.

Reaching the Bridge, we found the com-link was still on, the main screen was unconnected and the link was tuned to a mysterious frequency. The situation doesn't look promising, as we further investigate in the bridge, the motion sensor indicated that there's movement in three cargo bay area, and the deck where we landed our ship. Lieutenant Sparky suggested that we contact the HQ to form a investigation team. Just as we're about to leave. The Main Screen turned on.

Conversation recording:

Unidentified Voice: "Well, if it isn't the famed Atomic Betty! How's things?"

Betty: "Who are you and why are you accessing a restricted Galactic Guardian Net Work?"

Unidentified Voice: "Oops, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce my self. I am General Nuke. Commander of the Legion of the New World Order. And the culprit behind the attack of the Carrier Falcon. Nice to meet you!"

Betty: "Not so nice to meet you! What have you done to the crew of the Falcon?"

General Nuke: "Oh, a little of this, a little of that, but mostly just sedated them with a gas called Succubus 13. Oh, and I took some pictures of some hot female crew members, I hope they don't mind."

Sparky: "Fix this, NOW, or you'll be sorry!"

General Nuke: "I'll be sorry? We'll see about that, won't we? But that's not important right now. What's important is that I just revealed my self as the culprit, and by the whole Cop VS Bad guys concept, you're suppose to track me down, arrest me, and end the story with a happily ever after. Now hop to it, oh Heroic Betty and friends."

Sparky: "Why you!"

General Nuke: "Oh, one last thing slipped my mind. Betty, you're surrounded by my robotic Assault troops, 132 unit strong. Good Luck!"

End Record.

Upon finishing the conversation, I immediately ordered the crew to leave the Falcon. Sparky was leading, with X-5 in the middle and I was guarding our rear. Sparky was equipped with a Pulse Positron Rifle, X-5 with basic built-in combat modules, and I had two pulse pistols. Motion sensor indicated that movements are heading towards our way. At this point, I would like to comment on the design of Andromeda Class Carrier such as Falcon. The hall way was overly complicated and the direction was unclear. I wish future production of this vessel would solve this problem. Our escape was greatly delayed due to the problem mentioned, for time to time again we ran into dead ends. (Seriously, HOW IN COLUAN MOON, WOULD A STINKIN' SHIP HAS DEAD ENDS? IT'S A SHIP FOR GRAND MARIHA'S SAKE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE DEAD ENDS IN SHIPS!)

We finally had a visual of the enemy when we enter Cargo Bay 13. They were robots. with tube shaped body and thin limbs. In their right hand is Riasian Automatic rifle with hollow point bullets, and left arm a small, rectangular shield. They seems to carry on their body ammo clips for the rifles. Upon entering combat, we discovered that their combat ability is mediocre at best, and their armor was fragile. The shield seems to work effectively against Pulse Pistols but not to the Rifles, and the ammo clips strapped onto body thing is the worst idea in the universe (not that strapping it onto anywhere else would make any difference.) When Pulse energy hit the clip, bullets explodes, which means each and every one of these robot soldiers are walking mines. Still, a lot of these jar head could pose a problem.

And not to my surprise, there are a lot of these jar heads. The way back to our Star Cruisers took a lot longer then expected, most of the time we try to avoid combat by hiding, and when we do enter combat, these jar heads come wave after wave. I quote Sparky "You blows one up, and three more comes!" We were exhausted when we finally reached our ship. Launch took some time because of heavy fires from the enemy. But we're airborne before long.

Our ordeal wasn't over just yet. General Nuke manage to hack into our com system and left a message: "Leaving so soon? Well, let me send out some people to walk you to the door. Enjoy the company!" 30 seconds after we launch, four enemy ships catch up to us and began firing. This time, their aim was a lot better then the robot soldiers, and they're firing EMP (electro Magnetic Pulse) beams. Our return fires seems to have no effect on the enemy's ship's hull. They sticked to us all the way, even after we reach hyper-speed, only until we've reach the HQ did we loose them.

-End of Description-

Following the incident, Officer Betty began a full investigation on General Nuke, but coming up with little result. However...

Betty closed the window, and dragged the document to the Recycling box, then turned off her computer. She throws her self onto her bed, and buried her head into her pillow. The air was stale, as the sun light faintly penetrates the window blinds and light up the room with a dark orange haze. They've always said that Betty dream up all her adventures in space when she tries to tell them that she's a Galactic Guardian. Her mom was quite happy when she told her that she given up the whole sci fi craze. Her stacks of Space age comics replaced by teen magazines, and action figures of famous space heroes replaced with trophies of Karate and Martial Arts competition. To others she's always this special little girl, tough as nail and almost as friendly. To her self she's just an out of place person, now a little more bitter and a bit less special, unlike Atomic Betty, Galactic Guardian.

"Maybe I did dream it all up. I grown up, and I'm tired of it. So I dream it away..." Betty said, less enthusiastic.

"I wish I could dream it all up again..." Betty was about to fall asleep when the familiar beeping sound ring through the room

She remembered that sound, it was beeping a few times after her resignation, she ignored it and it stopped. "Probably my own imagination..." Betty said, bury her head into the pillow against

It beeped, beeped furiously. "My imagination... IS ANNOYING!" Betty rolled the pillow around her head.

It beeped some more, then a voice cuts in. It was a bit deeper then she remembered, but all too familiar

"Betty, BETTY! If you still consider us as friends, PICK IT UP!" Sparky shouted through the watch communicator.

"Eek!" Betty jumped and scrambled to find that familiar pink watch. The beep continued so it wasn't to hard to dig it out under tons of old cloths and obscure objects. Then, like it all came back to her, she puts on the watch and press the connection button all in one smooth motion.

"Sparky?" Betty said

"FINALLY, and it's CAPTAIN SPARKY, SIR to you, FORMER CAPTIAN! But it's good to hear from you again. We'll catch up later, this is an emergency!"

"Gotcha, now beam me up and we'll talk. Congrats on the promotion, by the way." Betty answered with a smile.

The blue and white light engulfs her, and she felt that familiar feeling where she's flying through everything, into the magnificent galaxy and beyond. In a flash, her cloths changed into that pink uniform she use to love "And it still fits!" She said to her self. Don't let it end, she thought. The Universe, that place where all the stars and wonders occurs, that's where she truly belongs. If this is a dream, then don't let it end.

This is the beginning of Atomic Betty's new adventures, and the greatest crisis this Universe has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuclear Winter

Chapter 2: Of Nuclear and Atomic

The interior of the Space cruiser was a lot more different then the last time she was here. It was a lot more spacious, the distance between the Captain seat and the crew stations was extended, there seems to be two new crew stations, and the wall separating the bridge from the cargo bay was removed, showing the incredibly large cargo area in the back.

"Is it just me, or did the old Star cruiser got an upgrade?" Betty asked "And what happened to X5?" X5 too was different. His head is now smaller, and his body are now tripled sectioned, with an upper chassis, mid section joint, and the lower hover base. His color, however, is the same dull yellow

"I beg your pardon, Former Captain. But it's X5 Mark 2. And you're on board the GGS- 0218X Dreadnought Class Command and Combat Cruiser VALIANT." X 5 said

"Things went straight to oblivion ever since you left, Betty. General Nuke launched a series of raids which effectively disabled our primary space cruiser defense line. Our old Cruiser was no match to General Nuke's Drone ships, and Drone Soldiers were overtaking Galactic Guardian Protectorate planets by sheer numbers. Even though we did developed new cruisers such as the Dreadnoughts, the odds are still too great for us. Before long, we abandoned the Galactic Guardian Headquarter, muster whatever forces we can get and get as many of the new ships produced. We're on a full scale retreat out of the Milky Way system." Sparky says. He's now taller and his expression lost it's former brightness and positivity. "As you can see, two empty stations. We don't have much."

"We do have on last hope though." Surprisingly, it was X5 who delivered the positive news "The chance of it succeeding is next to none, but if the remaining force can reach the nearest outpost of the Inter-Galactic GREEN LANTERN CORPS, we maybe able to get the Green Lanterns to help us. Admiral Degill's leading the fleet towards it as we speak."

"Green Lanterns?" Betty asked.

"Green Lanterns. They are the Universe's police force. Selected from all over the Galaxy, members of the Green Lanterns wields a power ring that has the ability to construct anything they can imagine out of green plasma energy. One of them can take on a standard Drone Ship Fleet." Sparky said

"Right. Give me an update on our current situations, statistics, and displacement of forces." Betty, now in full Captain mode, ordered.

"Good to see you again, Captain." Sparky smiled

"Currently, Admiral Degill's fleet is heading towards the Green Lantern Outpost, estimated 400 light years away. The Fleet movement is 0.41 Light years per five hours, with three days away from being ready to go Hyper Space, which can get us with in 75 light years of the Outpost. Our position is at 14 Light Years in front of the Main Fleet Position, currently passing Mars. The enemy pursuing fleet is at 20 Light years and closing, divided into three Fleets. Our Fleet consist of four heavy Assault carrier: the Titan Class Dauntless, Hyperion, Dominion, Eternal. One Mobile fortress: The Duel Class Hope. And 39 Dreadnought Class Star Cruisers, three in one team. The enemy's force. Ooh boy, this is going to be long. Forward Fleet. 4 Light Carriers, each with an estimated 200 Drone crafts, 20 Light Assault Cruisers, battle ships. Main Force, two Flag Ship, housing the Drone Hive Command. estimated 40 Carriers of different grade, each carrying 200 to 500 Drone Crafts. Over 350 Battle ships, cruisers, supply ships and crafts of different class and purposes. Support Fleet consist of several hundreds repair and supply crafts, emergency light crafts, and 20 Heavy Long Ranged Bombard ships." X5 finishes the long list of things Betty demanded.

Betty listens, looking through whatever data was gathered on General Nuke's forces.

"We're not gonna make it." Betty declared.

"What?" Sparky couldn't believe what came out of her mouth

"I said we're not gonna make it. I made a little calculation. By tomorrow morning, General Nuke's Forward Fleet will catch up to us. It will bog us down just enough to let the Support Fleet's Bombard Ships get in range. Assuming that we survive both Forward and the bombardment, we will have no chance against the main force. Pure and simple."

"Yeah, but..." Sparky stopped, he knew what Betty says it's true.

"Unless..." Betty ponders.

"Unless?" Sparky asked

"Our Fleet will be passing the Solar System, right?" Betty asked

"Yeah...?" Sparky is a bit confused

"We'll hit them right here. In Saturn's Meteor ring." Betty says, pointing on the holographic stellar map. "Our Main fleet should have a certain amount of reserve energy to do a Hyper Space that will bring them right in front of the Saturn. The Forward Fleet will chase us into the meteor ring. I compared our ship's data with General Nuke's. Our ships can maneuver better in meteor space then theirs. We'll use this advantage to beat them."

"But that would delay our course for at least 2 days!" Sparky said.

"We finishing off the Forward can eliminate a chance of us being bogged down and let the main force and bombardment catching up. Our Ship's class is generally lighter then General Nuke's, so that only way he can catch up to us is to send smaller vassals, which we can easily fend off." Betty said.

"You're right! If we can pull this off, we might be able to make a full retreat!" Sparky said

"I still got it. Oh, by the way, you said we are now formed in three ships a team, right?" Betty asked.

"Yes, captain. The others are joining us right now." X5 said

In the far side of the fiery red Mars, two tiny images of the ship could be seen. X5 zoomed in for a closer look. The ship's design is exactly the same as the Dreadnought class: Similar but more linear design then the old star cruisers, two colored theme paint job is different on two ships, and the ships are a lot larger then before. One ship, pained in ultramarine blue and vermilion has two cannons on its top and one below. The other is of teal green and gray color theme, with antennas sticking out of it's top and a round disk on it's bottom.

"Introducing the Fire support ship Thunderbolt, and the Communication and Supply ship Raven. Together we are the Primary Weapon Experimental Flight 001 Code name Courage." Sparky said

"Thunderbolt to Valiant, I'm Captain Rajaks of the Galactic Guardian's ship Thunderbolt. Please to meet you, Captain Betty." A strong, handsome male voice spoken through the communication relay.

"Raven to Valiant. I take it that Captain Betty is on board. I'm Major Sahriha of the Raven. Acknowledging you superiority." Another, kinder and softer female voice sounded through the communication.

"This is, uh, former Captain Betty speaking. Uh, nice to meet you all?" Betty said, unsure how to answer them

"Fabulous performance, Captain." Sparky laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I was never in a flight formation before." Betty said, hearing small sounds of chuckles through the communications too.

An sound of alert disturbed the light hearted moments.

"General Warning to all ships. This is the Raven. Detecting Drone ships approaching, By Weight and image analysis, it's Drone Reconnaissance Vassals. Raven, at your command, Captain." Sahriha said through the communicator.

"Thunderbolt is at your command. Captain Betty." Rajaks said

"X-5, map!" Betty, back into her captain mode, quickly ordered. A blue screen hologram appeared, showing the team's position and the enemy position. The Drone reconnaissance vessels has a sleek, oval shape and black, they are moving fast towards the small Dreadnought teams. There's a total of five of them, all flying as if one. Betty quickly scanned through the map, and smiled.

"Thunderbolt. There's a small comet traveling right along Mars. It should give you enough cover to camp out and fire at the enemy. Raven, turn into Mar's atmosphere to avoid getting detected, continue to update and scan for enemy position and any spacial anomalies. They seems to have limited armaments on their side, so I'm taking Valiant around and hit them broad side. We got one chance, let's make it count. MOVE!" Betty said her order.

Thunderbolt quickly maneuvered into the shelter of the Comet, passing on the Reconnaissance fleet's right. The ice and dust comet are full of empty holes, so it's not difficult for Thunderbolt to find places to fire from. Valiant turned and jetted into the starry void of space. Far away, Raven's ship entered Mar's atmosphere, the small amount of air offered little resistance.

The five sleek reconnaissance ships jetted by the comets are met by Thunderbolt's massive fire. The one closest to Thunderbolt are met by the most fire. The burst of oxygen inside quickly catches on fire, then blows out into the empty space, but when Thunderbolt hit it's photon generator, green and blue flames quickly engulfs the ship. As the reconnaissance ship try to brake and turn to Thunderbolt, their small machine guns turn and fire furiously at the comet Thunderbolt's taking shelter in. Blister of ice and solidified dust breaks shoots away from the comet, but no major damage to the comet it's self. Soon, another one goes down for the count.

As the reconnaissance ships about to face Thunderbolt and unleash all it's fire power, a glint of light followed by two laser beams cuts though the black space and punch through the hull of a reconnaissance ship. Betty's Valiant, aided by Raven's assistances in enemy's positioning, locked down onto the Reconnaissance ship. Laser beams furiously cuts though the enemy rank. The combined effort of Thunderbolt and Valiant chews up the Drone reconnaissance ships. One ship decided to break away, it manage to duck out the furious crossfire net of the Thunderbolt and Valiant, and prepare to jet out of the combat.

"One ship's breaking away. If we let it get into the communication range of the Pursuing fleet, they will send out Battle ships to get us!" Sparky said

"It's too late to turn our course!" Betty said

"Thunderbolt to Valiant. We will not be able to get into pursue course in time. Awaiting instruction." Rajaks said

"I might have the thing to solve our little problem. Please come with me. Captain." X5 said.

Betty followed him into the cargo bay. They went down a stair and into the lower air lock.

"In combat of General Nuke's Drone Fighter plane, the Galactic Guardian developed this." X5 pointed to the ceiling.

An 18 meters tall, robot with two glowing eyes look straight down at them. It had a blue and white color theme on it's sleek body. The perfect proportion of the human body represented on it, with a armor plates and small position rockets all over.

"The Generator Unsubdued Nucleon Drive Assault Module weapon complex. Code name Guardian. It's design to give more protection to the pilot while giving he or she the complete freedom of a human body and jet pack controls." X5 said

"Gundam Guardian... " Betty said. Putting all the capitals of the long name of the machine.

"It's motion capture system should be easy to control. It's prepared to launch. If you please, captain." X5 said.

"Wouldn't want anything better." Betty said, smiling.

"Since when did you put that on my ship, and why wasn't I notified?" Sparky asked X5 when he came back to the Bridge.

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise." X5 said "Guardian, prepare to launch."

"This is Atomic Betty, Gundam Guardian, ready." Betty said through the communicator

"Confirmed, Guardian, if you please." X5 said to Betty

"Guardian. LAUNCH!" The burst of the thruster hurl the humanoid machine into the void of space. Two small wing behind the Gundam extend, and a larger, wing like rocket cluster burst in all it's glory. In it's left hand, a oval shaped shield, and it's right is a long Laser beam rifle with an out of proportioned caliber

"Raven to Guardian. The enemy is leaving combat area, X45 Y31 and increasing Z24and decreasing."

"Captain. The beam rifle equipped on Guardian was design to combat ships. You should have no problem taking down the escaping ship." X5 said

The Gundam move as Betty moves. So it took no time for Betty to familiarize with the system. The thruster control is the exact same as conventional jet pack, the Gundam move at ease through the space. The view within the cockpit was unrestricted, as if Betty her self was in Space.

It wasn't long before the escaping reconnaissance ship was in visual range. Betty, a dead aim with a Positron laser pistol, was a bit uncomfortable using the large rifle, but the shot still strike through the ship. Several on and missed shots later, the ship crumbled and blasted open. Debris blown into the empty void of space.

"All enemy ships silent. Detecting no energy singles. Combat alert cleared. We did it, Captain Betty!" Sahriha said through communicator, excited.

"A well return. Captain Betty." Rajaks said, his strong voice mixed with joy and attentiveness.

"Welcome back, Captain." Sparky said.

"Good to be back. Sparky." Betty said, smiling.


End file.
